


Diversions and Distractions

by still_lycoris



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Feelings Realization, M/M, Missing Scene, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Logan thinks he knows a good distraction but it might not have been the best idea.





	Diversions and Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bocje_ce_ustu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bocje_ce_ustu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Art of Debatable Diversions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111629) by [bocje_ce_ustu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bocje_ce_ustu/pseuds/bocje_ce_ustu). 



Logan hadn’t really thought about kissing the Professor – or rather, the guy who was going to one day _become_ the Professor because this kid sure as shit wasn’t him – until he actually did it.

It was an easy distraction. People didn’t generally want to look at kissing couples and the people that _did_ weren’t usually the ones you were trying to avoid. You didn’t have to prepare it, you didn’t have to think about it, you just got on with it, the guards or whoever went away and then you went on your way to do whatever you had to do. Quite simple, quite practical – as long as you were in a place where kissing didn’t make you stand out more than _not_ kissing.

In this case, it might have been a draw-more-attention-to-yourself scenario but he was willing to admit to himself that he was on edge and not thinking as clearly as he sometimes did. This whole thing was messed up. Weird enough to be back in time, to be holding all these memories that nobody else had and not only that, to be trying to make it so those memories never happened in the first place. Weird enough to be feeling his body and have it be _light_ , not full of metal shit that covered his bones and weighed him down. No, as if those things were enough, he was faced with a Beast was a skinny kid with big, bewildered eyes; a Professor was a miserable little bastard and now he was currently risking his neck to rescue Magneto, who would also be young and probably chiselled and handsome. And later, was going to be risking his life to save Mystique (he hadn’t felt the need to tell this Professor about the time he’d stabbed her and left her for dead.)

Yeah, life had gotten weird and he wasn’t quite thinking as clearly as he liked to in these kind of situations. So when he realised someone was coming, that they might get caught and all this shit would be for nothing, he acted on instinct.

The kid made a surprised little noise as he was shoved against the wall, another rather surprised noise as Logan shoved their lips together. It hit him just in time that kissing a man was actually less a distraction in this time and more an invitation for trouble and so he swiftly brought his hand up, covering the short beard with it, cupping the chin as he did. Couldn’t do anything about Charles’s clothes but hell, he’d known plenty of women in the seventies who’d dressed like that, it’d work. For a moment, Charles stayed quite still under him, like Logan would have expected him to and then ...

He wasn’t leaning into Logan so much as _moulding_ into him. One of his hands came up to grab at Logan’s collar, pulling him closer and suddenly, his tongue was in Logan’s mouth and he was kissing back like he’d never been kissed in his life. He clutched at Logan’s waist, nails digging in and for a moment, their bodies were pressed close, hips were grinding together and that felt really fucking good.

Then the guard was gone and Charles was pulling away and staring at him. He was now glaring at Logan like Logan had personally wronged him – but his mouth was still slightly open like he wanted more.

Which was ... weird. Weird and more than a little bit appealing. Which was probably not appropriate, given everything that he knew.

“Last time I checked, this was still 1973,” Charles said, clearly still trying to catch his breath. The hitch was actually really kind of enticing – another extremely confusing feeling. Logan shoved it away and focused on Charles, frowning as he did.

“Last time I checked, I still had a foot on you and you had Aunt Maud’s hair.”

The long hair wasn’t that bad actually – or it wouldn’t have been if it had ever seen water and a damn brush. It was weird enough to see the Professor with hair without it being _messy_ hair. He always seemed the type who would have lived his whole life perfectly groomed.

But then, this was obviously not a part of his life that he was exactly proud of. Perhaps that was why he’d wanted to come back himself.

Charles was not aware of his thoughts, of course. Another thing that was more than a little bit weird. If you’d asked him some years back what he’d have preferred; telepathy or no telepathy, he’d have said that he would pick no telepathy every time. Now, he missed it and that felt weird to admit, even to himself.

Probably because he was unaware of Logan’s thoughts, Charles was still grumbling and it took some effort to drag his attention back.

“And a beard.” That was what Charles had said. Right.

“Which I covered,” he said, letting himself sound a little smug for his quick-thinking. Charles scowled, apparently not impressed – or possibly trying to cover for something.

“Ew. You kiss your aunt like that?” 

Logan didn’t think that that was worthy of any sort of response, even if there had been time for one, which there wasn’t. Charles was being petty and Logan didn’t have any time for that shit, not when there was a world to save, which Quicksilver reminded them of about a second later (jeez, everyone was a fucking _kid_ around here. How the hell had he never known that Quicksilver had spent his youth as a really bouncy kelpto?) Yeah, there were more important things to focus on than Charles’s little temper tantrum, just because he’d been kissed and liked it.

He couldn’t stop thinking about it though. Oh, he was able to forget while they were fighting for their damn lives. But when they were sitting on the plane and Charles was hiding in the cockpit to get away from Magneto (who was exactly as young and vaguely chiselled as Logan had expected, damn him) then, then there was time to think. Too much time.

He’d never thought about kissing the Professor. He’d never thought that the Professor was the kind of person that would like to be kissed really. Which was pretty stupid in some ways – just because someone was old didn’t mean they didn’t want to be near people any more. Hell, he was old himself ... older than he knew, maybe. Older than he’d _ever_ know, maybe. But the Professor just didn’t give off that vibe. He’d always seemed ... too buttoned up for anything like that.

This Charles hadn’t minded, that was clear. Oh, he’d been grumpy but that wasn’t the same as _minding._ He’d kissed Logan back, he’d pressed against him, he’d enjoyed it.

Would that change things between then? Assuming that Logan didn’t fuck everything up, the Professor would live and go on and eventually meet him the way he had before – maybe exactly the way he had before, who knew?. What would he think when he saw him now? Would he still see someone who needed nothing but help? Or would he see something else, someone else? A man who he had met, talked to, kissed ...

And would Logan maybe like that? Would he perhaps like things to be different? He’d never thought of the Professor like that but it wasn’t like the Professor was unappealing. It was just Logan had never put that together like this before.

Maybe he should have thought about that before he’d agreed to this. Maybe he should have thought ...

But there hadn’t been time to think. And if there had been, he could never have done anything different. This way, friends might survived. This way, people that had died had a chance to live.

That had to be the most important thing. He _had_ to do this. He couldn’t let anything distract him.

Charles came back out of the cockpit. He very deliberately didn’t look at Magneto, but he did look at Logan, just once. He blinked and tilted his head on one side, very slightly and Logan wondered what he was thinking. Wondered if he was thinking similar things – or at least, his own version of them, given that he hadn’t lived all this before. Given that he didn’t know anything. 

Lucky him.

Maybe he’d never need to know any more.


End file.
